Warrior Cat Lemons
by Le Lemon Writer
Summary: There will be warrior cat lemons here! Request! NO OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Le Lemon Writer here (though you can call me Le)**

**I'm going to be writing warrior cat lemons! And, in case you didn't know, lemons are basically.. well, sex.**

**I will be taking requests. I do NOT take OCs, all requests must be canon x canon.**

**Form~**

**The cats(Any number of cats):**

**Love, Lust, or Rape:**

**Clan(s):**

**No examples at the moment! ;-; But as soon as someone requests I can start writing! Also, I haven't really written a lemon before (at least not from a cats point of view) so these wont be very good at first, but once I get into the hang of it, they should get better.**

**So request! :D**


	2. Cinderpelt x Firestar

**Hey guys! Got my first request! :D Cinderpelt x Firestar, as requested by Sundew! :D**

Cinderpelt woke up, and felt a tingling in her core. _Oh great, I'm in heat!_ She got up and the tingling sense intensified. She bent down to lick herself there, but that only made it worse. Now desperate for relief, she runs out of the den, running into Firestar.

"Cinderpelt?" Firestar asks, confusion on his face, until the scent hits him.

"Don't have time to talk!" Cinderpelt meows as she runs out of the camp into the forest, in a secluded spot. She then flops down and desperately beings to lick herself. Juices start dripping out of her core, and she starts panting softly. Then, a bush rustles and Cinderpelt stops, looking up. A ginger pelt steps out of the bushes.

"Cinderpelt.. If you needed help, you could have just asked," Firestar murmured, coming up to Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt peeked at Firestar's member, and her eyes widened.

_It looks big.._ she though to herself. Firestar then came up to her and pushed her down, so she was on her back, her legs spread far apart. Firestar then drew his tongue slowly over Cinderpelt's core, causing her to squirm. "Stop that!" she whined.

"Now now, I need to have some fun, don't I?" Firestar smirked. Cinderpelt just whimpered. Firestar then flicked his tongue over her clit. Juices were now pooling in around his paws. Firestar continued to tease her, licking her slowly, or just inside her folds, until Cinderpelt suddenly bucked her hips up, causing Firestar's muzzle to go into her folds. Chuckling, he began to lick her everywhere, slurping up the juices that poured out.

"F-Firestar..," Cinderpelt moaned, wanting more of him. Firestar then left, and Cinderpelt felt cold air tickle her core.

"Get up," Firestar ordered, his tail tip flicking. Cinderpelt scrambled up and quickly got into a crouch, her tail out of the way. Firestar clambered on top of her, and positioned his member over her core. Then, he slammed in, earning a yowl of pain from Cinderpelt.

Cinderpelt yowled as he thrust into her. Slowly, as Firestar continued to thrust into her, the pain began to ebb away, and Cinderpelt thrust her hips back to meet his, making his member go farther into her. Cinderpelt could feel herself reaching her climax, and so with a few more thrusts from Firestar, she yowled as she came, her juices flowing, some of it dripping down her legs. Firestar came not long after, yowling to the sky as he shot his juices in her. He then drew away from Cinderpelt, some of the juices still dripping out from his member.

**I hope that was good~ Like I said, this was my first lemon, so I hope you liked it! **

**Oh wow, I just realized how short this is.. My apologies! D: I'll try to make other chapters longer!**


	3. Fireheart x Tigerstar

Fireheart walked along the forest trail, his mind on Tigerstar. He had recently become leader. Shuddering at the thought of him, Fireheart continued walking. He then heard the rustle of some ferns, and saw a mouse. Emerald eyes narrowed in concentration, the fiery-orange tom crouched down. He slid across the floor, and prepared to pounce.

At least, he would have, if it weren't for the weight that landed on his back and shoulders.

Fireheart looked behind him, and saw the broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom that he dreaded.

Tigerstar smirked. "Hello, Fireheart," he purred. The purr sounded rough, as if the tom hadn't purred in a while.

"What are you doing?" Fireheart growled.

Tigerstar just gave another throaty purr. "Oh Fireheart.. I haven't been with a she-cat in moons. Ever since I left Thunderclan, I haven't been able to be with Goldenflower. Then there was Sasha.. but she's gone now." Tigerstar chuckled. "And there are no good she-cats in Shadowclan.. And besides, you need to be punished."

Firehearts eyes widened in realization. He tried to scramble away, but Tigerstar pulled him back. "Oh no you don't!" he growled. Fireheart managed to clamp his tail tightly over his tail-hole. Tigerstar narrowed his amber eyes, and viciously swatted Fireheart's tail away. He then mounted him again, and slammed his member into Fireheart.

Fireheart yowled in pain. Tigerstar pulled out, and slammed back in. Blood trickled down Fireheart's legs. He whimpered as Tigerstar pulled out and slammed back in again. The pain was overwhelming. Tigerstar continued to thrust, clearly enjoying this. This continued for a few moments, before Tigerstar could feel the pressure building up in his member. A few more thrusts later, and Tigerstar released, his cum pouring into Fireheart's tail-hole. Tigerstar pulled out, and then looked down at Fireheart.

"May this be a message to you, Fireheart; never mess with your worst enemy." With a flick of his tail, Tigerstar plunged into some ferns and headed back to his territory, leaving Fireheart, alone and shivering in a pool of cum.

**Meep, sorry for late update! I'll try to update more often from now on.**


End file.
